And Now There's Three
by OssoZ
Summary: After an unespected arrival in the Shadow Gallery, V's life gets a little more complicated.
1. Arrival

Chapter I – 

Evey awoke with the sound of the heavy wooden door being opened, announcing the arrival of V in the Shadow Gallery. Still a little sleepy, she checked the watch, perched on one of the many piles of books by the bed, and saw that was little past four in the morning. What was V doing until this hour?

After stretching and yawning, Evey tried in vain go back to sleep. She could hear V's rushed footsteps around the stoned floor of the Gallery and the sounds of doors being opened and closed wich, besides not allowing her to sleep, nurtured a feeling of curiosity hard to resist. That wasn't like the other nights when she didn't even hear V arrive, something was going on.

After a brief silence, she heard V talking to someone. Evey could tell he wasn't talking to himself because of the evident tone of concern in his voice. Knowing sleep was now an impossible objective, Evey reached for the lamp by the bed, dressed a robe and crept out of her bedroom silent as a cat, towards the sound of V's voice.

As soon she opened the door that leaded to the main chamber of the Shadow Gallery, Evey saw V coming out of a small side room, that she knew it was used to store some censored itens - paintings, books, old movies - and even some supplies like cleaning products and canned food. He saw her right after he had closed the room's door and stood still for a moment, like he had forgotten Evey was a 'guest' in the Shadow Gallery, but quickly regained his usual opponent self:

' Evey, I belive I awoke you. I am sorry.'

'It's al right.' Evey was beginning to have a bad feeling about all this. V's voice had a sincere tone of concern, but there was something else she couldn't put her finger on, but it made her regret a little the fact she came out of her bedroom to investigate V's actions. It was like he was feeling anxious about something in that room – a characteristic that wasn't like V at all. That thought was soon pushed aside by a small bow followed by V's usual calm voice:

'Evey, I was going to let the introductions for tomorrow, but since you are awake and alert, would you like to help me make our new guest more comfortable in the Shadow Gallery?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – New home 

'A guest?' Evey's brain seemed to take a few seconds to assimilate that information. That was something, at the very least, unexpected.

'Yes' V turned his head towards the door of the small room ' I improvised some humble accommodations for her to rest, but I'm afraid I will need some assistance in order to make her feel more comfortable and less scared around the Gallery.'

'Well, making someone feel less scared around a masked man's underground lair must be something almost impossible for codename V, isn't?' That joke made Evey remember the way she arrived in the Shadow Gallery… and before she knew, her question came out:

'V, did you kidnapped her?'

She feared the answer already, after all, V was the mans that exploded the Old Bailey, invaded he BTN and killed Lewis Prothero in less than a week. Those were the main reasons his answer didn't surprise her.

' Yes, I did.'

**vVv**

Inside the small room, a kid,12 years old, named Elizabeth felt like her life had turned upside down in the past hours. She was lying on some folded comforters, a soft blanket and a fluffy pillow V got for her. Despite the nice 'bed' she was struggling to keep awake, trying to hear what the voices outside the door were saying, in a hope to find where the heck she was. This would be an easy task if V hadn't sedated her. And since Elizabeth couldn't either understand what was being said outside her room or stay awake, she fell asleep remembering the events earlier that day…

**vVv**

**Short, but the next will be longer. Writing in English is harder than I thought, so this is a good practice. Please tell me if there are any major grammar error : )**

**This week is being stupidly insane at work, so there isn't much time to write 0o**


	3. The Night Before

Chapter III – The Night Before 

"Oh, V, what have you done?" Evey whispered, barely audible, when she got into the room and saw the small girl sleeping deeply under the soft blankets.

"There's no need to keep you voice down, dear Evey, she will sleep for a few more hours even if I blow some fireworks in this room." V stood by the door and before Evey could ask he answered, "Her name is Elizabeth. She will be helping me with some work for the fith."

"What kind of 'work', V?" Evey asked. She knew the kind of work he did so far – blowing buildings and killing party members – and then, remembering his recommendation, asked again: " Did you drugged her before the kidnapping?"

"Dear God, no!" V moved closed to her and chuckled softly. Evey haven't seem him in such a good mood since he killed Prothero "I sedated her after the kidnap."

**vVv**

The night before, Elizabeth was stuck in the every-day-routine she knew since her arrival in the Juvenile Center, after her father had been black bagged. Every day she and some other kids were sent to a factory, where they did all the cleaning after the employees had gone home. After all, the government doesn't feed you for free.

It seemed to her that in these days there where too much work for few people, so authorities had to use what they got – from orphans to ex-cons. Someone had to do what no one else wanted to. But what really annoyed Elizabeth was the boredom of that work added with the boredom of the Juvenile Center. It made her feel like her brain where shrinking a little, every day. Worse than that, it seemed it was exactly that they wanted.

But it was the usual routine. Until last night.

Near midnight, Elizabeth went down to the storage room, in the basement, to get some cleaning products. When she turned on the lights and closed the door, everything happened really fast. She heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed, felt metal pressed against her neck and a gloved hand covered her mouth, suppressing a scream.

"Shh."

Elizabeth stood still, too terrified to do anything else than look at her chin reflected on the blade and breath.

"You and I will get out of this place and have a little chat." A muffled voice whispered behind her. Elizabeth wanted to turn her head and see the owner of the voice, but the blade on her neck seemed to attract her eyes like magnet attracts iron. "I do not want to hurt you, but for that, you will have to give me your word that you won't run or scream when I release you. Can you do that, child?"

After a few seconds, Elizabeth nodded.

"Very good. I won't hurt you as long you keep your promise."

With a swift movement, the blade came down and she finally could turn her attention to the man behind her. When Elizabeth turned her head, the hand covering her mouth released her slowly. All she could see was a black shape, covered with a cape and when she looked up, a white smiling mask topped with a black hat. She knew him. Who didn't these days?

"I…V, sir, I think you got the wrong person." Was all she could manage to say to him.

"I don't think so, Elizabeth." V knelt beside her so he wouldn't need to look down to her and took a small silver object from under his cape. "I have a important matter to discuss with you, but I prefer to talk in a more secure and calmer place." With those words, he pressed a button in the silver object. There was an explosion and all the lights were out.

Before the girl could think of anything a gloved finger pressed her lips.

"Don't forget your promise." V reminded her over the screams above their heads.

"I won't" Elizabeth answered in a tone she hoped it was brave enough to convince him. V took the small girl easily in his arms and rushed towards an exit, covered by darkness and the confusion caused by the explosion.

So the only thing left for Elizabeth to do was o hold on tight on V's shoulders, close her eyes and fight against the urge to scream, while V made his escape in a speed she thought humanly impossible.

The next minutes were for her like riding a crazy, but stupidly fast, racehorse. The cold wind had numbed her face and her stomach was upside down with the entire running. Only when V had finally stopped and knelt down to put her on the floor, she gathered the courage to open her eyes and release her grip from his shoulders.

Both of them stood still for a minute, on the top of a building, while V's panting calmed and Elizabeth tried to diminish the shaking on her legs.

"That is much better." V broke the uncomfortable silence between them. "I hope I didn't scare you more than necessary, young Elizabeth."

"That depends of what you understand by 'necessary', V" She took a few steps back and sat on the concrete floor, since her legs wouldn't stop shaking, looked up to him and tried to sound braver than she felt " How do you know my name? What you want from me?"

"Knowledge is power, child, that's why I know a lot about many people. But that is irrelevant now." He came closer and knelt beside her and tilted his head to the side. "Tell me, Elizabeth… do you enjoy your routine in the Juvenile Center and in the every day forced work for the government?"

"Wha… no, of course not. But what does that hav.."

"Then I have a proposition for you. It seemed that after the little mayhem at the Old Bailey and Jordan Tower, the government adopted some new security measures. Among them, a new encoding in their computer systems that is getting in the way of my plans. I need your help to contour this situation."

"My help? What can I possibly do that you couldn't?"

Seeing the confusion in her face V said in a deeper voice:

"In much of thy speak, a little of thy thought are murdered."

Elizabeth knew this quote, from Khalil Gibran. "What do you mean?"

"That you shouldn't underestimate yourself, child. You know something rare in these days, something that can help me keeping my plans on schedule and in exchange, I will take you from the prison you live now."

Elizabeth thought about what he just said for a few seconds, got up and asked:

"What do you have in mind, V?"

She could almost feel his smile under the mask.

**Much longer chapter and probably full of grammar errors XD But it's better than nothing! **

**Chapter 4 is on the way.**


	4. Translator Needed!

Chapter 4 – Translator needed!

V took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed out to her.

"I want you to read this for me."

Elizabeth took the paper as if from the mouth of a snake, unfold it and forced her eyes to read in the night.

"This is Arabic." She looked at him "How did you..?"

"Just read it to me, Elizabeth." He said in a tone that looked like a gentle command, other than a mere request.

Elizabeth thought it was better not argue with someone like V, and decided to do as told – also in the hope that, giving what he wanted, it might make him go away – and turned her attention back to the paper.

"It says: this document is classified top secret. Anyone who read, copy or publish it without permission will be…" She handed the paper back to him "Okay, then! Nice to meet you, thanks for getting me out of the Juvenile Center. Bye." And went towards the fire escape.

V sighted and got up to follow her.

"May I ask where you are going?" He said while descending the stairs behind her.

"Away from you. That piece of paper of yours will put me in jail." She said without looking back.

"I guess not. You are going to put yourself in jail if I let you out of my sight."

"Bollocks" She said under her breath.

They reached the street and Elizabeth rushed her pace, V followed a few steps behind her.

"Is it?" He said almost in a mocking way " There are cameras on every street in this city. They surely have some footage of us by now. Do you think claiming that you didn't helped me will make any difference for a Fingerman?"

That made her stop dead in her tracks. V had a point here.

"I can't let you go meet your death in one of Creedy's black bags." He continued as he came closer to her " You are important to my plans."

"You want me to pick between jail or help the most wanted terrorist in England?" She asked, turning to him.

"No" He said flatly "I'm not giving you any options here, child."

Right after that, Elizabeth felt the prick of a needle in her arm, and before she could say anything, her legs gave in and everything went dark.

**v V v**

Evey closed the door of the room where Elizabeth was sleeping and looked at V, who was standing next to her.

"Why did you do this, V? Her parents must be worried sick."

"Don't be troubled with that matter, dear Evey. I took her from the Juvenile Center, not from a cozy home. I will leave for a couple of hours in order to get some clothes for her. Try to get some sleep, she won't be awake before breakfast."

With that, V left quickly, leaving Evey and Elizabeth in the Shadow Gallery.

**Short again! But the next will be longer :)**


	5. Deal

Here's a new chapter after a long, long time : )

Apologies for the delay, but kendo, two jobs and my dogs took my entire time.

Chapter V - Deal

Evey was turning in bed for almost an hour before she concluded sleep was an impossible goal – at least after the recent events in the Shadow Gallery. She decided that it was better go check if Elizabeth was awake; Evey knew how it would feel for the girl to find herself in a complete strange place.

As Evey walked through the stonewall halls, she noticed V wasn't home yet. Not only because of the very few lights, but because of the silence that took over the Shadow Gallery when V was absent. It was like a tomb and Evey hated that more than anything. She wished the girl had awakened to distract her from those dark thoughts.

After crossing the main room, she arrived by the girl's bedroom, but before she could get in, Evey heard V opening the big wooden doors of the Shadow Gallery. He was carrying a big black bag over his shoulder, probably filled with stolen things his new guest would need in the near future.

"Hello, Evey. Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really… V, are you sure she's all right? Maybe we should..."

"Evey, don't worry. She is just fine and will receive better treatment here than under governmental care, you can take my word on that."V opened the room's door and after putting the bag near the asleep child he got out and closed the door. " Elizabeth will be up and around soon. I picked up some clothes and treats that will surely please a young girl, but it would be nice if you could stay with her until she wake up. I don't know how it would be if she find herself alone in a strange place."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Evey. I'll be in the kitchen for a little while." He said as Evey entered the room and closed the door.

Evey sat in a small chair near Elizabeth and peered in the bag V had brought. It contained clothes, mostly, and things like candy bars, biscuits and other sugary types of food. Apparently V was going to try buy her friendship with food – a smart strategy when dealing with someone less than 13 years old and recently taken out a government facility.

After a while just sitting and waiting Evey started to feel sorry for the girl. She doubted that V would hurt a child, but he could be scary sometimes. And Elizabeth would probably be held, like her, in the Shadow Gallery until the end of his plans. Maybe the kid wouldn't mind staying in the Gallery, and for Evey wasn't exactly a bad thing, but it she still missed her old life.

Evey was brought back from her thoughts by the sounds of Elizabeth moving in her improvised bed. The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around lazily, until she saw Evey. Elizabeth sat on her bed and just stared at her roommate for a few seconds, until Evey break the uncomfortable silence between them:

"Hi. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes. Where… who are you?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Nothing of this could possibly be true it was way too bizarre to be real. Elizabeth felt like she was on some other time, many of the things surrounding her were new and familiar at the same time. Everything was too weird even for a dream, worse than the one with the 'serial-killer midget made of never-melting-ice cream'.

"I'm Evey. We are in V's home, the Shadow Gallery."

"V's home?" Suddenly Elizabeth felt very awake. V had brought her here, she couldn't remember exactly how, but he did. "Is he here?"

"Yes, of course. Are you sure you are all right, you look pale."

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. Please take me to him, I need to talk to V." Elizabeth said getting up and rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes.

**vVv**

V was busy making breakfast for the two guests in his house when he heard their footsteps across the main room. He putted the pan with the fried sausages on the sink counter and waited they arrive.

Evey entered the kitchen first, followed by Elizabeth who looked astonished with all the pieces of art V collected in the past years.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I trust you slept well." V greeted her.

Only then the girl turned her attention to V, she didn't even have noticed him until then.

"I did." She answered walking towards him. He looked much less scary under the lights and wearing a stupid apron. "Why did you brought me here?" she asked simply, with no anger, only curiosity in her voice.

Evey stood by the kitchen's door, trying to figure where this conversation would lead.

"I believe I answered that question in the first hours of this morning."

"No, the only thing you told me was what you want me to do. I want to know why did you bring me here if I didn't agree with anything." She answered crossing her arms. It was like she was explaining the situation for a small child.

"I believe that question was also answered this morning– there was no other option laid on the table for you."

After saying this, V received an ice-cold stare from Evey and he thought, since they were going to live together for a while, it was better to give an explanation of his acts for both of them.

"Child, you only know the image the government painted of me, but I can assure you will not be harmed while staying here with Evey and I. As you probably noticed I have a vast collection of items that will keep you entertained and I will do my best to take care of you. There's much more than what you would get in the Juvenile Center or even in one of Creedy's detentions facilities." V turned and placed the steaming sausages from the pan to a plate and continued: " But nothing in this world comes for free, and all I ask in exchange is that you do some translating services to me. I believe that is one good deal, if you ask me"

"And when I finished what I have to do… What then, V?"

"Then I give you my word that murdering a girl is something I will never do." He took the plate and putted it on the table. "Come, maybe some food will drive away those nasty thoughts out of your mind and bring back some blood back to your face."


End file.
